The operation of many types of devices and systems is affected when exposed to particular environments. In oil well applications, for example, well components and systems can be subjected to damage or other undesirable effects when exposed to damaging environments, such as exposure to hydrogen ions. Hydrogen ions can be especially damaging to the performance of fiber optic systems, because hydrogen in an ionic form is able to rapidly migrate into the system leading to hydrogen darkening of optical fibers.
Hydrogen ions are generated when a galvanic circuit develops between two metals in electrical contact. The galvanic circuit results in a transfer of ions causing one metal component to act as an anode and experience corrosion. The adjacent, contacting metal component acts as a cathode. The result of the galvanic action is that hydrogen ions are formed at the cathode. The hydrogen ion concentration that develops creates a gradient across the cathode which enables diffusion of the hydrogen ions into the metal components. The migrating hydrogen can reach susceptible components, e.g. optical fibers, and eventually cause hydrogen darkening or other damage to the susceptible components.